


Moran's Dismissal

by w_x_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “You're fired,” Moriarty utters in an almost quiet but still firm tone.“What?” Sebastian asks in confusion because surely his boss isn't saying that to the dying man. In his state, there’s no point. “Wait- Me?” he asks with a befuddled tone, but his boss doesn’t deny it.





	Moran's Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> Warning: detailed depictions of violence and death of minor character.

“Who are you?” Sebastian asks with a stern tone, posture stiffening in alarm as an unknown visitor steps through the archway.

 

“Ray's dead,” the yet unidentified man declares with a blunt voice; his mouth is curled down into boredom and his eyes quickly disregard Sebastian in order to casually drag his gaze around the room.

 

Ray was the man that they were meant to be meeting with right now, but the man in front of them looks smug and confident which indicates at him being not just Ray’s replacement but also either the one who ordered his death or his killer.

 

Sebastian intends to find out why exactly Ray is dead, and also, who this man is, but the stranger speaks up once again. “You have yourself a nice _bitch_.” His features no longer hold boredom but instead the corner of his lips have turned up and his face is wide with glee as he fixes his gaze on something that has caught his interest elsewhere in the room.

 

W _hat the_ _holy_ _fuck?_ blares through Sebastian's mind as his face immediately falls.

 

There’s no one else here besides his boss, _Moriarty_ , the freaking criminal mastermind of the world, and this stranger, he's not addressing the scariest man in London, oh no. He's talking to Sebastian. “Exc-” he starts with indignation. Sebastian doesn't stop but the rest of his protest goes unheard as the unfamiliar face takes a couple of steps forward with a leer in his eyes and purrs.

 

“Such a perfect mouth.” The guy is looking at _the_ Jim Moriarty like he's a piece of meat for the taking and Sebastian is really confused about the fact that his boss is still to speak up.

 

Thing is, Moriarty may look vulnerable –he’s short and he’s slight– but even if you don’t know his name, his presence should be enough to instil a heavy dose of fear upon anyone. Clearly though, the unwelcome intruder hasn’t recognized Moriarty as who is he, and that’s his mistake, because the man that he’s referring to is the most terrifying man in the room and anytime now he’ll show him.

 

“I remember that tight throat squeezing _everything_ outta me.” The as of yet unidentified man’s moan is clearly sexual, but if Sebastian had any doubt about it, all he’d have to do is look at the man because whatever he is thinking of is clearly bringing him satisfaction and it is written all over his face. “Never got to try that ass but-” Ray’s killer _finally_ stops and looks back at Sebastian, eyebrows arching and mouth parting like he's about to be cheeky but still expects Sebastian to agree. “Do you reckon I could have a try with the slut for old time's sake?”

 

Sebastian's eyes widen in shock but his hands close into fists. He’s appalled and he’s mortified. Who does this guy think that he is?! Not only is he belittling the master criminal by calling him names and talking about him like he isn't here, but now he's asking if Sebastian will give Moriarty to him? Surely this man must have some clue as to who he’s come to meet – how could he possibly think that Sebastian has _any_ power over his boss?

 

“Bo-” the hitman finally dares to take his gaze away from the obnoxious man to turn to his boss, seeking some guidance.

 

The man bursts into a mad cackle before Sebastian is done uttering Moriarty’s title.

 

As Sebastian takes in Moriarty’s posture something heavy falls in the pit of his stomach: the scariest man he’s ever known does not have his ‘I rule the world’ air around him, in fact, he looks subdued, so very different from his usual ‘you can’t touch me’ attitude.

 

Not only is Moriarty’s manner and passive mood worrying him, but the stranger is ear-piercingly loud and when Sebastian turns to look at him he’s clutching his belly; laugh mean and derisive.

 

When the man finally gets a hold of himself –Sebastian’s stuck to his spot in trying to decide whether he should act of his own volition or not– he gives the hitman an incredulous look before he makes a dismissive sound towards him. “We both know you're not boss material,” he comments with a wide knowing smile. “Come here,” he coaxes with eyes quickly turning to Moriarty and points at what Sebastian realizes is down at the floor by his feet. “We both know what you _really_ need.”

 

The longer Sebastian looks back and forth between the man and his boss who is staring at the floor, the more he feels his bones chill. This can’t be right, this man must have Moriarty mistaken with someone else, his boss can’t be- or maybe he can. Fuck, maybe that’s actual recognition on this guy’s face and a truly subsided manner on Moriarty’s behalf.

 

When Moriarty steps forward Sebastian almost does too, wanting to come to his rescue –on a normal day he knows that that is a poor choice of word because Moriarty is more than capable of taking care of himself– but today, this whole thing just seems so very very wrong and he really wants to get this back under control.

 

But it’s ok, Sebastian can finally breathe an internal sigh of relief for Moriarty’s passive posture is all an act. And the way that he comes to realize is by his boss –without even throwing a look Sebastian’s way– giving him an almost non-existing shake of his head to stop Sebastian in his tracks before he's even visibly moved.

 

“You've not had anyone show you your place for a long time, eh slut?” the still unnamed man asks with almost a sweet tone. “That's ok, your new Master is here to stay,” he boasts as he flicks his finger to the floor. “I am gonna bend you over my knee, smart that ass tender and red before I finally take it. I bet that hole will be even tighter than your throat,” he utters in a dreamy voice as his eyes roam over the shorter man.

 

Sebastian is paralysed but fuming, he's been stood down, so he's just listening to this horror playing out and he wants to torture this man –painfully and at length because if this was something enjoyed by them both in the past then this man shouldn’t be disclosing it just like this– but Moriarty told him not to, so he can't.

 

“Knees, bitch,” the man commands when Moriarty gets near enough. Sebastian’s heart pounds heavily in his chest as Moriarty starts to bend his knees and his so called new master chuckles as he looks up at Sebastian to throw him a wink. “If you behave, I'll shar-”

 

That's as far as the man gets, thank God – Sebastian doesn't believe in higher powers like that but seriously, thank God! – Sebastian cheers inside because Moriarty saw that moment of carelessness and jumped back up to his full height in order to stab a knife into the man's throat.

 

The man clutches at his neck and gurgles as blood seeps from between his fingers once Moriarty pulls the knife back out and Sebastian rejoices at the sound of the death of a man that would long be dead if the hitman had had a choice.

 

“You're fired,” Moriarty utters in an almost quiet but still firm tone.

 

“What?” Sebastian asks in confusion because surely his boss isn't saying that to the dying man. In his state, there’s no point.

 

“You're dismissed from my employment,” Moriarty elaborates with his focus still on the unnamed man and watches closely as the man who killed Ray – really, Ray used to be a ray of sunshine, poor guy, hopefully he'll rejoice from his grave that his killer didn't get to enjoy his spoils for long – tries to grab at Moriarty while still making gurgling noises, but only manages to paw futilely at air.

 

“Me?” he asks in a befuddled tone, but his boss doesn’t deny the question. “That's -No,” Sebastian outright disagrees after a long moment without an answer.

 

His boss finally turns around with deadly eyes that he hadn't even shot at the man who had thought himself Moriarty’s new master, and that is so not right, Sebastian isn’t the one who cocked up. Moriarty meets Sebastian's gaze and with a steely voice utters, “This is not up for discussion.”

 

Sebastian blinks as the respect for his boss struggles with the instinct to fight for himself. “I am not getting fired because some guy came in here thinking he owned you.”

 

“What don't you understand about 'you're fired'?”

 

Sebastian knows very well that he doesn't have any power whatsoever over Moriarty, but this doesn't make any sense and again, he's not the one who did something wrong. He shifts his position to stand at attention and with a respectful tones argues, “I am not accepting that.” Before Moriarty can reply he quickly explains, “I was extremely lucky to have you come to me when I was fresh out of Military with a tarnish on my record and no stability in any part of my life. _You_ gave me all that I have right now. Among many other things, you've given me a purpose in life. I am not going to get fired just because you didn't start out on top.”

 

“Moran,” Moriarty threatens, chest heaving.

 

“I am not getting fired over this,” he stubbornly replies, so completely and utterly angry that he has a ridiculous urge to stomp his foot. In fact, it’s taking him a grand amount of will to control himself.

 

“This is not-”

 

“ _No_ ,” Sebastian finally snaps. He clears his throat, winces and utters, “Look, I will bend over for you and have my ass smarted if that's what it'll take but I will not let you fire me for finding out that you once had the same done to you by a man who was too stupid to recognize what a privilege it was.”

 

Moriarty arches an eyebrow. “A privilege?”

 

Sebastian shrugs and confidently nods with red cheeks.

 

“It will be a privilege for me to get to smart your ass?” Moriarty tests.

 

“The privilege would be mine,” Sebastian corrects.

 

It’s clear to determine that Moriarty is not happy with that statement. “You think it'll give you the righ-”

 

“No,” Sebastian adamantly protests, shaking his head and wagging his hand. “All I want is for you to get my termination out of your mind.”

 

“So you just want to save your hide,” he concludes.

 

“That's-”

 

“I didn't say I was gonna kill you,” his boss utters in what he must think is correcting Sebastian’s conclusion.

 

“One doesn't simply get fired from your employment,” Sebastian disagrees but again doesn't wait for his boss to continue. “And yet, that is not why, I just want to remain working for you.”

 

“I don't want you in my employment.”

 

“But you do,” Sebastian is quick to correct with complete certainty. “I am awesome at my job. And I am not gonna disrespect you just because I found out about what you probably had to do to survive.”

 

The sound that comes out of Moriarty is low but it is definitely a growl. “What don't you understand about _you're fired_?”

 

Sebastian pouts and dares to say, “What don't you understand about _no_?” he’s practically begging but it doesn’t change Moriarty’s mind.

 

In fact, threat shapes in Moriarty's eyes and Sebastian thinks there's a real possibility he's going to meet the same fate as the man who came to the unsuccessful meeting instead of Ray, but he's still not going to accept getting fired because he ain't ever going to find a job like he has right now – it’s not really about the job, but he can mask it as that – so he determinedly stands rooted to his spot.

 

Moriarty rolls his eyes exasperatedly before looking at the dying man one more time – probably to make sure he’s truly incapacitated – because he then steps away from the man who caused Moriarty to have any ideas about firing Sebastian and walks closer to him. “Get out of my sight.”

 

Sebastian swallows as he watches the criminal mastermind come closer and closer, blood dripping onto the floor with every step from the knife he has in his hand. He’s not stupid, he can’t refuse, but he can make sure that he’s not being fired. “I’ll be waiting in the car,” he pauses ever so slightly so that his next word stands out without him giving it much enunciation. “Boss.”

 

Moriarty’s eye twitches and his nostrils flare in reaction but then he makes a minimal movement with his chin to indicate a nod of agreement.

 

It’s probably an assent just to get rid of Sebastian but the sniper does as he’s both been told and said he’d do and allows Moriarty some peace after what must have been a shocking and displeasing surprise from the past.


End file.
